A Day At Forks High
by Emily-cullen97
Summary: v This Is My Series Of One-shots into one series i call " A Day at Forks High". This in this series, its all about what happens around and at forks high. Dont read it if your going to leave bad comments. K For Safety. At Parts T.


**A Day a Fork's High school.**

Volume One.

When Things Go Wrong.

Bella's P.O.V

**I sadly do not own any part of twilight.**

Edward walked with me from my previous class, Spanish, to the lunch room. He held his umbrella over us even though it was pointless for him, to shield the snow falling from the dark sky. He opened the door for me rather quickly and bowed, I laughed, and into the thankfully warm cafeteria, with my white coat flowing behind me.

It had been a present from Alice for my birthday, that's why it suited me so well.

I slipped on some a clump of snow, that someone had stupidly dropped there, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back up.

"Woops, there we go." He laughed.

"Wow, I really am clumsy." I chuckled, but I blushed as the entire parking lot stared.

Edward locked the door behind me, and we walked over to the group of Cullen's at our table.

Alice ran to me and pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back and she gushed to me about her shopping trip to New York over the past weekend.  
"I bought these gorgeous sunglasses for you." She handed me a Gucci glasses case, I opened it and looked inside.  
"Oh my God! They're gorgeous!!" I screamed in a high-pitched voice.

I took out a perfect pair of sunglasses they fit my heart shaped head.  
They had the proper Gucci label on the case and on the side of the glasses. I jumped up and down and then hugged Alice tightly.

Edward looked at me, with a 'who are you and what have you done with Bella?' look.

I was never this happy about people buying me things, I usually wouldn't accept them, but there was something about this gifted that I loved. I had never had designer sunglasses before, and I was kind of glad I had my own pair.

"I mean urm, thanks Alice." She looked at me, paused and then replied.

"No problem Bells, I should take you shopping more often." Her face stretched into a big grin, she looked generally happy.

Edwards's mood relaxed as we walked over to the Cullens normal seats at lunch.

"So what are you doing later Bella?" Alice looked at me as she spoke.

Just Before I could reply the blue plastic chair I was sitting on gave way, and snapped.

Half of the cafeteria's content, stopped at stared, Edward put his hand out for me, as I leaned forward to grab it, Alice burst out laughing, causing the other half of the cafeteria to stop and laugh at the me sitting on the floor waiting for Edward to pull me up, as his strength was put into himself not laughing at me. I stood myself up, and sat on the new chair that Emmett had brought me. Alice stopped laughing and the cafeteria went back to its normal business but not without a few chuckles here and there.

And then as soon as I thought I had humiliated myself enough, a few of the boys from my math class, started throwing spaghetti, and meatballs across the room and shouting "Food fight!"

All of the people that were laughing at me earlier were now lobbing the remains of a meat casserole and a strawberry cheesecake at people.

Since there wasn't any staff in this room, I looked at Emmett, who was the most playful of the group; he gave me a big smile and winked.

We both stood up and walked across to the leftover spaghetti bowls.

Emmett hurled the bowl over Annabelle Gold, which was an extremely bad idea. Annabelle gold was the plastic at forks high, she got the guys, and she was extremely pretty, (but not as pretty as Rosalie, in my eyes.)

She Turned around and slapped him like a fish, he had a stunned look on his face, his mouth hung open.

"Bitch!" I shouted, and ran at her with my spaghetti; I tipped the entire bowl over her and smashed it on her head.

I walked to get to the second bowl of meat casserole; I was just about to turn around when I heard;

"Isabella Swan!" I swung around and saw Mr. Greene, the principle standing before me, with an angry expression on his face.

"Yes Sir?" I replied, cringing.

"I think you better come with me."

I didn't say anything, I just followed him.

I glanced behind me and I caught a glimpse of Edward with a shameful expression. I didn't no why he had that look on his face but I guessed it was because he didn't like me getting into trouble.

As I walked I couldn't help thinking what's ahead of me, but yet I didn't think to care, I wanted to be that bad girl for a change, I didn't want to be the cautious good girl.

--

Edward and Alice were waiting by the maths block, when I returned.

"What Happened?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Detention, and told off for swearing." I wasn't in the mood to talk about how things went inside Mr. Greene's office.

I leaned against the red door of the maths department.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"What?" Edward Said.

Just before I said anything, I threw up.

"Eww." Alice gasped.

"Shit." I repeated to myself.

At That Moment Emmett walked up to the three of us.

"I don't know what you are looking at, but that's not shit!" he said.

I burst out laughing completely oblivious to the fact that I was just sick. After wiping my mouth, I walked away from the group and ran to my lessons; I would join the rest of the group later.

As I ran to French, the other classmates were sniggering. I entered the room.

I wondered why they were; I was about to scream at them to all to shut their faces, but the teacher Mr. Banner walked in.

I settled in my normal seat next to Paul.

He was an ordinary boy, and pretty boring.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Hi," I replied. I turned away ,to face Sir who was now taking the register, to show I didn't want to talk to him.

My main focus was on finding out why people were laughing at me. The bell went to signal the end of that period, and Sir. dismissed everyone except me.

"Miss Swan, you do realise for the duration of lunch and 4th and 5th period, these poster have been put up around the school." He spoke with that patronising twist in his voice.

I took the ripped piece of paper from heir and looked at the image of myself.

The Image contained me ,last year on my birthday, wearing a pink fairy costume, kissing my aunties dog, but the dog had moved and it kissed my lips. I went scarlet red just looking at it.

The thing that made me most mad was I knew that the fairy costume was evil. My Auntie had brought it for me; she is still adamant that I'm seven years old, and forced me to wear it as I was having a 'birthday tea' at her house. Which I dreaded as well.

I tore the piece of paper up and ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down my face. I ran to the car park, I didn't care that I was missing gym and I didn't care that there was a car about to crush my fragile body into a million shattered pieces.

I opened my truck, clambered in and sat there crying. An hour passed.

Shit!

Edward would be waiting for me now. I looked across at where the Cullen's usually gathered.

I would normally see Edward leaning on his sliver Volvo waiting for me. I blinked.

"No, no no no this cannot be happening!" I screamed.

I blinked a second time but the image was still so clear.

Edward was leaning on his Volvo all right, but he was also pushing Jessica against the side of it, holding her from underneath.

He was looking into her eyes.

But I was surprised when he didn't look happy.

I got out my phone, and brought up the new message box.

'OMG, WHAT THE FUCK IS EDWARD DOING?'

I clicked send on Alice's name, as Edward didn't take his phone to school.

She typed back rather quickly.

'Not what it looks like it's for her photo shoot; look at Mike with the camera.'

I dropped the phone on the passenger seat, and banged my head on the steering wheel; I had just made an arse of myself.

I decided that today was not my day and I should just go home and relax.

As I Drove I couldn't help thinking, what have I done to deserve this?

Today really has been a shit day, and then it hit me.

This morning when I was brushing my hair, I fell on the mirror and broke it.

"Oh My God." I Said Aloud.

A.N.

Sorry This Wasn't Very Good For My First One-Shot, However I am still writing, as I hope to carry this on as a series of one-shots, this being volume one.

If anyone would like to suggest something I could write about, that would be amazing.

My wonderful friend Alice'sGrandTheftAuto, beta'd

This one-shot for me.

Beta Note: I enjoyed in this chapter. Good job, stinky. I Hope for more soon.


End file.
